ABCs of Love
by The Scarlet Sky
Summary: A oneshot of vignettes centering on the Timmy x Tecna pairing, each on a different theme beginning with a different letter of the alphabet. Fluffiness and cuteness abound, plus some Musa x Riven on the side.


**Note: **Timmy x Tecna love ftw! I don't think I've ever shipped something so readily…no, really. I don't think I have. But hey, some people ship Musa x Riven, some people Timmy x Tecna, some people Icy x Cordatorta or something! And some people…um…are scared of ships? O.o

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_**ABCs of Love**_

A Collection of Vignettes

(Timmy x Tecna)

**A****nalysis**

She was a very pretty girl, but very pretty girls didn't reassemble computers, beat their own personal bests at videogames, and have conversations about robots.

He was a hero, but heroes had all brawn and no brains, shamelessly flirted at dances, and weren't caught dead sitting out as a wallflower at any Alfea/Red Fountain function.

From the beginning, they'd each known they'd met someone special.

**B****est Friend**

Online, they're Buddies. In public, they're Just Friends. In private, they're something so intimate there's no word for exactly what Timmy and Tecna are.

So Best Friends will just have to do.

**C****rush**

Tecna's waiting for something, and she doesn't know exactly what, but she knows it has nothing to do with the compatibility of chips with her computer or the latest videogames in Magix technology or hey-did-you-get-your-final-exam-results-back-yet.

The problem is, she isn't sure _what_ she's waiting for. And it's driving her absolutely mad.

**D****ate**

If he holds her hand, maybe for a moment, and she doesn't let go, and it's just the two of them, alone, it's possible that it's sort-of-kind-of-maybe a date. Except neither of them has had one before, and they're not sure if they're doing it right.

**E****arly**

According to Stella, you wait for a day or two before returning a call, and never ever call a boy twice in a row unless you want to look desperate.

Something tells Tecna that Timmy won't mind if she's just a little bit early.

**F****lowers**

Timmy knows all about computer errors and battle strategies and how to clean a tamed dragon without getting your head flamed off.

He, however, knows nothing about flowers, which is why a small vase in Tecna's room holds the sorriest collection of wilted rosebuds in all of Magix.

"If you so much as lay one hand on them, Flora, you can expect to find another tutor for Mathematical Magic Enhancement. They're perfect just the way they are."

**G****enius**

Riven makes a bet with Musa that Timmy will score better than Tecna come exams. The two study side-by-side, and when they tie with perfect scores, celebrate with dinner and a movie.

Meanwhile, Musa becomes five dollars and a kiss richer.

**High Score**

He's been working extra hard lately, so when Timmy jumps up and down screaming that he's won, Tecna merely exclaims along with him, deciding he doesn't need to know that she switched their controllers. Frankly, she's pleased as punch to have finally beaten that pesky score, and without enduring another puppy face from her beau.

**I****nconsistent**

One day, Timmy decides Tecna is cute. Another, she is pretty. Then, once he sees her face to face once more, he wonders how it is he couldn't have seen that she is not only cute, not merely pretty, but _mesmerizingly beautiful_.

Yet, she would swear she hasn't changed at all.

**J****okes**

Logically, Tecna's jokes are funny. Logically, so are Timmy's. Illogically enough, only the two of them can see that.

**K****iss**

It's an accident, at first: an impulse. She's standing upon the balcony, the wind playing with her magenta locks without a care in the world, and her eyes are so full of emotion Timmy can't help but wonder if she can see how his reflect back. Her lips are so full, so perfect, he doesn't realize what he's doing until he's suddenly tasting their sweet, intoxicating flavor.

"I never knew you wore lip gloss."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

**L****ooking Glass**

If she squints at herself in the mirror, her clothes don't look particularly wrinkled, and her face doesn't need any make-up. The dark circles under her eyes from late-night studying aren't obvious, and the ink on her hands is nonexistent.

Then Tecna blinks, sees Timmy's arm draped about her shoulder, and realizes she doesn't need to squint at all to see everything is just right.

**M****alfunction**

When something isn't working properly, all Tecna's ever needed to do is find the root of the problem, and remedy it.

So while Timmy's sick in bed, she's cooking chicken noodle soup, even though she doesn't have the foggiest idea what she's doing. (Getting anything accidentally set on fire is usually Not Good, but luckily, the sprinkler system works just fine, as does Timmy's sense of humor.)

**N****everland**

Some days, when Tecna and Timmy are wrapped up in a videogame for the thousandth time, they wonder if they'll ever grow out of late night game-fests complete with house-delivered pizza and lots of soda.

They hope they never will.

**O****mniscient**

All her life, Tecna has been considered an expert in many things. Romance has never been one of them. So when Musa comes to her, asking for guy advice, Tecna wonders if Riven's rainy days are just as easily solved with a round of ship-tinkering and honest heart-to-heart talks.

"Musa, I think you need to have a talk with Stella."

**P****rom**

They had split the cost of online dance classes and secretly met up together to practice (she in heels, he in dressy shoes he borrowed from Sky) so that, come prom, they could dance as normally as anyone else.

During the ship-ride home afterwards, their feet have never been so red, and neither can remember ever laughing that hard.

**Q****uestion**

So maybe he would be graduating soon. And maybe she was all too well-versed in the improbability of long-distance relationships. Still, when Timmy asks if she'll stay by his side while he attends the University of Magix, Tecna wonders why he even bothers with such a ridiculous question.

"You think something so trivial could come between us? It's a smaller world than that, Timmy. Technology's made certain of it."

**R****ock Band**

Neither Timmy nor Tecna have ever been a big fan of loud noises, but neither of them would dare miss Musa's debut performance in University of Magix's college. So as they clap and cheer, Timmy's roommate nudges him and asks, "So, who's the babe with the pink hair?"

"Don't bother," Riven answers from beside the freckle-faced boy. "She's got a stud of a boyfriend, right, Timmy? Out of your league, man."

The weird thing is, for once, Riven isn't joking.

**S****tar-Gazing**

The sky is clear that night, and the picnic blanket soft against their heads as they lay on their backs. Each star glimmers in space, and they each connect the constellations in their minds: the Little Dipper, North Star, and Orion. Lying down in the field, they don't need to say anything; some things are just too beautiful for words.

**T****ruth or Dare**

"Tecna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you and Timmy _ever_ going to just get your smooch on and get married already, or are you just going to giggle and IM all day?"

"…Is the dare option still open?"

**U****mbrella**

Tecna always bought her clothes practically; the brands she chose were fireproof, waterproof, and generally useful as repellant against many a common spell.

But when Timmy offers to walk her home under his umbrella, she decides to keep that little tidbit of information to herself.

**V****aledictorian**

No one cheers louder during graduation than Timmy as his girlfriend approaches the stage and receives a fat white scroll from Ms. Faragonda's hands. She was supposed to give a speech, but Tecna had declined, being too nervous to do any public-speaking whatsoever.

Thank goodness Timmy had hacked into the school's mainframe and erased that little event from today's activities.

**W****eddings**

"Timster, you'll be at mine and Musa's wedding, right?" Riven asked, his voice cracking through the phone's static. "If you're not there, you nerd, you can bet I'm skipping your wedding."

"Wh-what? I'm not getting married, Riven."

"And that," Riven had laughed, "is _your_ problem, not mine, Timmy."

**X****OXO**

Whenever Tecna signs her letters to Timmy with those four letters, she can't help but wonder, hypothetically, what it'd be like to end each day with just that: a hug, a kiss, a hug, and another kiss good-bye. She wonders why that's how things must always _end_, and why they can't just start off that immediately to begin with.

So when Timmy gets a letter that both begins and ends with XOXO, he pretends he understands the female mind and sends one right back with the very same format.

**Y****es No Maybe So**

If he asks her right now, she might not be prepared. If he waits too long, though, she could run out of patience. Timmy can't stop sweating; his hands are so damp, he's afraid to even take her hand in his own. There's no manual for this, is there? And dating someone for four and a half years should be prerequisite enough to know how their mind works.

"T-Tecna, we've been together…for a long time, you know? And maybe—maybe I could ask you—I need to know if you'll—"

But he's barely bended his knee when Tecna wraps her arms around him and squeals, "Oh, Timmy! Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you."

It hasn't occurred to any of them to bring the ring out, but to honest, Tecna could care less.

**Z****ero Gravity**

She was a very happy wife, but very happy wives don't laugh when their children crash a computer's mainframe, or beam with pride when their husband attempts to get on his dancing shoes at his high school reunion ("You only stepped on my foot three times, Timmy!"), or spend their evenings reassembling robots.

He was a very happy husband, but very happy husbands don't sneak hints to their kids on how to hack into Cloud Tower's security system, or smile when their wife takes it upon herself to learn how to bake a home-cooked meal (and raise the cost of home insurance in the process), or play a game of virtual monster bashing with their wife before bed.

Sometimes happiness can't be tied down by convention. Sometimes you just need to look below you, laugh, and remember there's always the option to fly instead of trudging along like everyone else.

* * *

**End Note**: Hope that fluff was sufficiently cavity-inducing for all you readers, and hope I pulled off the format; I've never done it before! But yeah. Timmy x Tecna is teh cuteness. XD

Please review. Or not. But I'd rather you did!


End file.
